Pursuit and Wanderlust
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! Kasus pemerasan terhadap keluarga Suzuki mengantarkan Shinichi, Shuichi dan Jodie pada apa yang mereka cari. Ketika itu, Ran terlalu lelah menanti. Sequel dari Everybody's Changing, tetapi bisa dibaca terpisah.  FFC Infantrum : Wanderlust.


_If you have faith and wait—_

_He'll definitely come back—_

_A lover will never betray you—_

_._

Mouri Ran menatap ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dengan wajah muram. Rasa pegal di kakinya karena menghabiskan setengah hari di _Tropical Land_ seakan tak bisa disandingkan dengan sesak di dalam hatinya. Sakit ini bukan karena satu-dua kejadian, melainkan akumulasi dari rentetan hal pahit yang memborbardir logikanya secara berkesinambungan. Ran tak menghitung berapa minggu berselang semenjak Kudou Shinichi menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam tumpukan kasus. Ya—detektif muda itu memang sudah kembali, namun hanya fisiknya saja. Semenjak Haibara Ai menghilang enam bulan lalu, jiwa Shinichi juga seolah ikut pergi bersama desau angin musim gugur.

Bicara soal pergi, sosok mungil itu juga tak pernah kembali.

Berkebalikan dengan kembalinya Shinichi, Edogawa Conan benar-benar menghilang di malam penyerangan FBI ke markas Organisasi. Tidak ada mayat juga bukti-bukti yang menyatakan kalau ia meninggal—juga tanpa keluarga yang mencari. Ran berkali-kali menghubungi Edogawa Fumiyo, namun tak ada jawaban. SD Teitan pun perlahan namun pasti melupakan dua sosok jenius itu. Genta dan kedua rekannya juga memulai langkah baru di kota-kota lain atas desakan pihak FBI. Dan yang paling membuat Ran terpukul adalah ketidakpedulian Shinichi akan hal tersebut.

Gadis itu seringkali tersenyum sendu dan bermimpi kalau semua akan berakhir baik. Mengkhayalkan sebuah kisah manis dari dua sosok yang sudah saling menjaga sebelum lancar menulis huruf kanji. Namun kenyataan tidak seramah itu—lagipula Ran sudah kehilangan topeng ketegaran yang biasa ia kenakan.

_._

_People can really change—__  
__When they're far away from each other—_

_Their hearts will change—__  
__It's so cruel that the only thing I can do is wait—_

.

Begitu jauh rasanya jarak yang ada—dan dalam kesendiriannya, Ran sadar kalau jarak itu tak pernah menipis.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pursuit and Wanderlust**_

_Ketika Shiho memutuskan untuk pergi, ketika Shinichi tak kunjung kembali, dan Ran terlalu lelah menanti_

A Case Closed Fanfiction by Sabaku no Ghee and BangGanteng

_Menjawab tantangan 'Wonderlust' di Infantrum oleh Farfarla_

3900-ish words

Break!Shinichi x Ran, mention of Shinichi x Shiho and Shuichi x Akemi

All characters (c) Gosho Aoyama

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pemuda berumur delapan belas itu berlari menerobos tembok manusia, acuh terhadap bahu-bahu yang ditabraknya. Sebelah tangan ia gunakan untuk meremas dada kirinya. Ekspresinya menyuratkan kesakitan—dalam makna denotatif—dan ia masih memaksakan kedua tungkai ringkihnya untuk berlari. Hal ini membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya berhenti beraktifitas dan menatap curiga. Terlebih ketika peluh membanjiri wajah si pemuda—dan seorang Kaukasoid yang hendak menepuk pundaknya bersumpah melihat asap tipis dari tubuh sosok bertampang Asia Timur tersebut.

"_Excuse me_—" tangan lain keburu meraih pundak pemuda tersebut, "—_let me_."

Akai Shuichi segera melingkarkan lengan korban kesakitan di sebelahnya itu ke bahunya sendiri—untuk membantunya berjalan secepat mungkin. Shuichi membelokkan langkah, membuka paksa sebuah pintu dengan tulisan _'Gents'_ dan membuat beberapa pria di dalamnya menoleh kaget. Seolah tak peduli, pria bertopi rajut itu membuka salah satu bilik. Ia dudukkan pemuda-setengah-bocah di rangkulannya tadi lalu mengunci pintu. Persetan dengan pria-pria di luar sana yang berbagi tatapan heran bercampur muak.

"_Geez_." dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Shuichi menjadi saksi hidup akan mengerutnya sosok manusia dewasa menjadi bocah setinggi empat kaki. Kudou Shinichi sedang terengah, mengaduh kesakitan dalam rintihan dan menengadahkan kepalanya. Membuat Shuichi kembali geleng-geleng kepala, "bisa menghayati rasa sakit dalam diam, Kudou?" tanyanya dengan nada santai, kini menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu bilik toilet, "sebelum orang-orang di luar menyangka kita pasangan homoseksual?"

"_Shut—it—_" Shinichi kecil membalas sambil berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya. Kemeja yang sangat kelonggaran itu membuatnya susah bergerak, "bantu—aku—Akai-san—"

Shuichi segera merogoh saku blazer biru tua yang Shinichi kenakan untuk mengeluarkan sebuah tabung berisi kapsul. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia cekokkan sebutir ke dalam mulut Shinichi. Ya, itulah sebotol obat peninggalan Miyano Shiho (yang akan habis dalam waktu enam bulan) sebelum ia menembak dada Shinichi dan pergi bersama _orang itu. _Desisan kembali terdengar, dan Shuichi meringis ketika tubuh mungil itu kembali bertransformasi menjadi sosok pria remaja. _Well_, ini bukan satu-dua kali ia melihat metamorfosa Conan-Shinichi-Conan-Shinichi. Hanya saja, pemandangan seperti ini tak akan pernah menjadi konsumsi favoritnya sebelum jam makan siang.

"_So_?"

Shinichi berdiri dengan susah payah. Kedua tangannya yang masih sedikit bergetar sibuk membenarkan dasi yang melingkari leher. Ia baru saja memecahkan misteri pembunuhan di ruang tertutup beberapa menit lalu. Korbannya—_tipikal_—adalah seorang direktur keuangan yang wajahnya beberapa kali muncul di _Business Week Magazine_ versi Jepang. Mati seolah menembak pelipisnya sendiri di dalam ruang pribadinya yang terkunci rapat. Namun tentu saja, kasus yang mengambil tempat di _Sanno Park Tower _ini bisa cepat Shinichi pecahkan seperti biasa. Argumen-argumen jeniusnya sukses memancing seorang wanita cantik untuk mengakui kesalahannya dan digiring sebagai terdakwa.

"Ke 'sana'—" Shinichi mengangguk mantap pada Shuichi. Sungguh, dia ingin pergi sesegera mungkin dari tempat ini, "—kita harus menemui Jodie-san."

Shuichi mengangguk cepat. Beginilah jadinya kalau Shinichi tanpa sengaja melihat kepolisian Jepang sibuk di tempat kejadian perkara—bawaannya ingin memecahkan kasus saja. Padahal jelas mereka ada janji bertemu _lobby _Hotel Okura. Untunglah Shuichi berinisiatif menelpon Shinichi dan menjemputnya di gedung ini.

"Perlu kubantu?" Shuichi menaikkan alisnya sebelah—tidak yakin ketika melihat tremor menguasai tubuh Shinichi, "sepertinya makin lama obat itu malah makin menyiksamu—"

"Terima kasih, tetapi aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri—" Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebelah tangannya mengayunkan bilik toilet sampai terbuka dan keluar begitu saja. Acuh pada tatapan curiga pria-pria lain pada Shuichi—orangnya sendiri sedang mengekor Shinichi tanpa ambil peduli.

Shuichi sedikit membanting pintu keluar toilet sambil berujar, "Rasanya semakin lama jadwal perubahanmu semakin tak teratur. Kupikir penawar itu harus kau minum setiap dua puluh empat jam?"

"Rentang waktu transformasiku semakin pendek—kurasa karena tubuhku sudah kebal dengan obat ini." jawab Shinichi. Ekspresi di wajah itu makin tak terdefinisi, "obatnya juga semakin sedikit. Jadi, aku tetap dalam sosok Conan kalau sedang sendirian—tentu saja aku tak lagi menemui Ran dalam sosok itu."

"Begitu." Shuichi mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf merepotkanmu—" Shinichi tersenyum kecil, "—aku selalu melangkah keluar jalur kalau sudah melihat kasus."

"Bicara soal kasus, kurasa kasus kali ini akan membawa kita pada _orang itu_—" Shuichi melirik ke arah Shinichi, yakin kalau pemuda itu mengerti.

Shinichi mengangguk, "Mendadak membuatku ingin mengepak barang dan bepergian."

Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan ketika sudah berada di dalam lift. Beberapa detik berselang—_ground floor_—mereka berjalan keluar dari bagian penerima tamu dan segera masuk ke dalam sebuah Chevrolet hitam. Shuichi memang sudah jatuh cinta dengan desain sedan tersebut—dan ia membeli sebuah yang baru pasca miliknya yang lama diledakkan oleh Kier. Setelah melihat Shinichi mengenakan sabuk pengaman, Shuichi langsung melajukan sedan kesayangannya ke arah tenggara. Melewati _Tokyo American Center_ dan berbelok ke arah _Akasaka Avenue_ untuk memasuki lahan parkir Hotel Okura—tempat yang seharusnya menjadi titik pertemuan mereka.

Kedua pemuda itu keluar dari mobil, lalu menyebrang ke gedung tinggi bertajuk _American Embassy_ yang terletak di daerah sibuk Tokyo—untuk memulai rapat dadakan di markas _Federal Bureau of Investigation_ cabang Jepang tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suzuki Jirokichi, tujuh puluh dua tahun, penasihat perusahaan Suzuki, kini berada dalam pengawasan FBI. Awalnya ia menolak keras karena paman gaek itu yakin kalau tutup mulut adalah jalan terbaik. Namun Suzuki Sonoko berhasil juga meyakinkan pamannya kalau FBI jauh lebih bisa diandalkan daripada pengawal keluarganya. Kehadirannya di kedutaan Amerika Serikat membuahkan pengakuan secara prbadi pada Jodie Starling—dan membuat jantung Shinichi seolah lepas dari urat-urat penggantungnya.

Paman ini—adalah salah satu dari pemakai APTX 4869.

"_From his confession—_" Jodie meletakkan beberapa map berisikan dokumen dengan tulisan _'Top Secret'_ di hadapan Shuichi, "—dia telah melakukan transaksi obat dengan salah satu mantan anggota Organisasi—"

Shinichi sangat tidak suka mendengar berita itu.

Memang—ia sudah merasa sangat curiga dengan perubahan drastis yang terjadi pada Jirokichi. Sama dengan rasa penasarannya akan wajah dan tubuh Chris Vineyard yang tak pernah bertambah tua. Paman itu memiliki banyak uang. Bukan hal yang mengherankan kalau ia melakukan transaksi ratusan ribu bahkan jutaan yen dengan _mereka_. Shinichi cukup tahu akan ambisi pak tua tersebut untuk mempertahankan stamina dan kemudaannya—dendam juga obsesinya terhadap Kid si Pencuri bisa jadi alasan yang sangat kuat. Oh, jangan lupakan kalau paman itu juga dendam terhadap Conan.

"Kukira kulit mukanya itu hasil _botox_. Ternyata—" Shuichi hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil membuka-buka dokumen yang barusan diserahkan oleh Jodie, "—setidaknya kita mendapatkan nomor rekening tujuan si Paman." **1)**

"Ya—tetapi itu tidak menjadikan semuanya jelas." Jodie menghempaskan diri ke kursi putarnya. Ruang pribadinya kini hanya didatangi oleh dua orang. Yang satu agen resmi, dan satunya lagi detektif jenius yang secara spesial ia minta untuk membantu. Jodie mengeluarkan kertas berisikan angka-angka, "jadi, dia melakukan dua transaksi. Yang pertama, tujuh bulan lalu, atau satu bulan sebelum kita berhasil menghancurkan markas mereka, sebesar sepuluh juta yen. Yang kedua, karena dua hari lalu ia diperas _lagi_, sebesar lima juta yen. Tentu saja transaksi kedua belum dilakukan. Masalahnya, uang sebesar sepuluh juta yen itu dipecah ke beberapa rekening lagi."

"Apa ada kecocokan dengan nomor-nomor yang kita dapatkan dari komputer organisasi?" Shinichi bertanya sambil ikut melihat dokumen di tangan Shuichi.

Jodie menngangguk, "Ya, tentu saja—tapi kami masih menelusuri kemana uang sebesar itu berakhir." wanita berumur tiga puluh itu membentur-benturkan pelan ujung pena dengan permukaan meja kaca di hadapannya, "karena ternyata semua nomor rekening yang kita tahu milik organisasi sudah ditutup. Termasuk rekening yang tercatat ini."

"Penghilangan jejak sebelum ada bukti otentik." Shuichi menghela nafas, menyerahkan dokumen di tangannya pada Shinichi, "ada lain?"

"Dengan siapa paman itu bertransaksi?" tanya Shinichi sambil membaca ulang dokumen rahasia tersebut.

"Suzuki-san bilang, dia bertemu dengan seorang pria tinggi besar berpakaian serba hitam." Jodie tahu sekali kalau dia pemuda di hadapannya bisa menebak, "dia mengenakan tux, topi dan kacamata hitam."

Shinichi mengangguk tegang, "Vodka."

Shuichi kali itu menyambar daftar angka yang dicetak di atas kertas resmi FBI, "Oke, jadi—apa yang kau dapatkan dari rekening sebanyak ini?" tanya Shuichi, "—aku berani bertaruh rekening ini milik satu orang."

"Memalsukan identitas, membuat kartu penduduk di berbagai negara, paspor dan visa palsu, operasi plastik dan menjadi orang lain—" Shinichi meletakkan kembali dokumen yang barusan ia pegang ke atas meja, "—itu sangat mudah bagi mereka."

Jodie mengangguk, "Nyatanya, rekening itu menunjukkan negara-negara berbeda."

"Uang dari kakek awet muda itu dikirimkan ke satu rekening, lalu dikirimkan lagi ke lima rekening berbeda. Lalu dari masing-masing rekening ini dilanjutkan ke bank-bank di berbagai negara. Dan secara tidak bersamaan, uang dari beberapa bank ini masuk ke satu rekening." Shuichi langsung malas melihat daftar nama bank yang terkait, "hebat juga data sebanyak ini bisa kau kumpulkan hanya dalam sehari."

"_Well_—klien kita orang Suzuki, Shuu. Dan cukup dengan meminjam nama mereka—" Jodie menunjuk ke arah atas, yang bisa diartikan sebagai duta besar Amerika Serikat, "—pihak bank dengan senang hati memberikan aliran uang yang panjang ini. _In fact_, kita memang memiliki kebebasan mencarinya dan mereka berkewajiban membantu. "

"_Money laundry_." Shinichi mengusap dagunya, "ternyata mereka tidak hanya profesional dalam _blackmail_ dan membunuh saja—tapi ahli ekonomi juga." ujar Shinichi, diiringi anggukan kedua petinggi FBI di hadapannya. Pencucian uang seperti ini—mentransfer uang ke satu rekening, lalu dipecah, dikirim lagi, begitu seterusnya sampai seolah menghasilkan uang yang sah—lazim dilakukan oleh para kriminal moneter. Beberapa pemain saham pernah melakukannya—yang terparah di Amerika bahkan sampai diangkat menjadi adegan penting di film _Wall Street _yang baru-baru ini Shinichi tonton. **2)**

"Jadi, misterinya—" Shuichi memijat pelipisnya, "—rekening terakhir ini milik siapa?"

"Dan kenapa orang ini _masih_ meminta uang pada Suzuki-san sekalipun sepuluh juta yen yang mereka sepakati sudah dilunasi." sambung Jodie.

"Kapan Jirokichi-jisan akan mengirimkan tuntutan mereka yang terbaru?" tanya Shinichi.

"Seharusnya dikirimkan besok, pukul sembilan pagi waktu Jepang. Dan kalau dilihat dari rekening tujuan—nomornya berbeda dengan nomor yang dituju Suzuki-san pada transaksi pertama. Yang sepuluh juta yen itu. Oh, sebentar—" ia kembali membuka dokumen di atas meja, "—lihat, ini rekening barunya. Aku sudah meminta pihak CIA untuk mendeteksi rekening apa ini."

"Kurasa ini berhubungan dengan bentrokan di Haido _Park_ enam bulan lalu." Shuichi memberikan ide, "ingat—mereka melakukan perlawanan. Dan lolos."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Ditambah lagi kenyataan kalau Miyano Shiho menghilang di malam yang sama setelah menembak dadamu, _cool kid_." Jodie menatap Shinichi dari balik lensa kacamatanya, "kurasa dugaan kita ada benarnya, Shuu."

Shuichi mengangguk, "Organisasi itu belum sepenuhnya hancur."

"Dan oknum yang lolos ini mengancam Suzuki-san untuk mengiriminya uang lagi, atau mereka akan membungkamnya—" Jodie mengusap dagunya, "—apa tujuannya? Dan kenapa ilmuwan yang mengetahui rahasia obat itu ikut dibawa?" tanya Jodie pada dirinya sendiri—ah, dia memang sempat tidak percaya akan keberadaan APTX 4869. Namun setelah melihat sendiri Shinichi menyusut, mau tak mau ia meyakininya juga. Tentunya kasus racun tersebut hanya diketahui oleh segelintir FBI saja. Ia, Shuihci, dan James.

"Permisi—" tiga orang itu menoleh ketika ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu masuk ruangan Jodie. Selang beberapa detik, kaca tebal berkusen alumunium itu membuka. Seorang agen FBI berkepala plontos menyerahkan sebuah dokumen pada Jodie, "informasi baru dari CIA. Mereka berhasil melacak rekening terakhir soal uang itu."

Jodie langsung terlihat bersemangat, "Terima kasih. Apa ada yang lain?"

"Kau tak akan suka—" jawab agen berkulit hitam tersebut, "—Zurich, Swiss."

"_Geez_." Shuichi langsung menghempaskan belakang kepalanya ke bantalan kursi, mengumpat malas, "seharusnya sudah bisa diduga."

Shinichi sendiri juga tidak kaget.

Kebijakan moneter di Swiss adalah surganya para kriminal. Prinsip dasar perbankan Swiss adalah menjamin kerahasiaan identitas para nasabah—dan hukum disana melegalkan hal tersebut. Itu berarti, kemungkinan untuk melacak pemilik rekening nyaris mustahil. Ditambah Swiss adalah negara netral dengan politik paling kuat—Amerika Serikat sendiri tak bisa mendiktenya. Shinichi mengusap dagunya, berpikir. Kalau mereka tak bisa menemukan pemilik rekeningnya, mungkin setidaknya mereka bisa melacak transaksi yang menyangkut rekening tersebut?

"Aku berani taruhan kalau orang bank Swiss itu tidak mau memberitahu identitas pemilik rekening ini." ujar Jodie kesal sendiri, "bank-bank di sana gila. Di kala milikku tak stabil karena resesi, isi rekening James baik-baik saja—menyebalkan."

Agen berkulit hitam barusan angkat bahu, "Kabarnya orang-orang atas CIA akan menghubungimu, Ms. Starling. Mungkin itu akan membantu." ujarnya sambil kembali ke pintu keluar, "semoga beruntung."

Pintu kaca itu kembali menutup. Meninggalkan tiga orang yang berbagi pandangan tegang. Shinichi sebenarnya sudah bisa meraba siapa gerangan orang di balik gerakan ini. Apalagi, seperti kata Shuichi, kalau dikaitkan dengan kejadian yang cukup berdarah di Haido _Park _enam bulan lalu. Orang ini jelas butuh uang untuk mendanai penelitiannya—dan ia memeras bekas-bekas 'korban' dari Organisasi yang masih hidup. Miyano Shiho pun sudah pasti ada di bawah kendali orang tersebut. Mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu di suatu tempat—mungkin tidak di Jepang. Dan orang itu adalah—

_**KRIINGGGG—**_

Jodie segera mengangkat gagang telepon dan menyapa orang di seberang sana. Shinichi dan Shuichi menatap wanita pirang itu dalam diam. Kalut dengan pikiran dan asumsi masing-masing. Namun raut tenang mereka terusik ketika Jodie tersentak dan nyaris meneriaki siapapun yang ada di ujung hubungan seluler tersebut. Tak lama sampai pembicaraan itu selesai dan Jodie menatap kedua pemuda di hadapan dengan sorot tegang. Shuichi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu berita.

"Barusan—" sorot mata Jodie kini terlihat gugup, "—pemimpin FBI yang ada di kedutaan Swiss menelepon. Beliau dengan bantuan CIA berhasil menanyakan perihal siapa yang pernah berurusan dengan rekening ini pada direktur bank Swiss."

Shuichi mulai mengerti. Disambarnya berbagai berkas yang ada, "Rekening terakhir kasus sepuluh juta yen dan rekening yang akan dituju besok oleh paman itu sama." ia mengangguk, "artinya, pemiliknya satu orang. Kali ini ditransfer langsung ke bank Swiss karena puluhan rekening untuk pencucian uang sudah ditutup. Kalau kita ke sana dan memberikan bukti-bukti akan keterlibatan Organisasi Hitam, kemungkinan besar kita bisa menemukan data transaksi dan bahkan identitas nasabahnya."

"Shuu—" Jodie menelan ludah, membagikan sorot tegangnya, "orang itu bilang—pemilik rekening itu adalah seorang wanita. Ia datang ke bank Swiss beberapa tahun lalu dalam pakaian serba hitam. Dan dia berkata—"

"—_a secret makes a woman, woman_." gumam Shinichi.

Jodie mengangguk pelan, "Vermouth—masih hidup."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah tahu—" tuding Shuichi, "—kan?"

Shinichi mengangguk, "Tahu atau tidak, itu tak akan mengubah apapun." ia ikut duduk ketika Shuichi mengambil tempat di salah satu kursi tinggi tersebut, "lagipula sebenarnya aku berjanji pada Haibara untuk tidak memberti tahu kalian perihal ini—"

"Kau terlalu percaya pada gadis itu." gumam Shuichi sambil melihat-lihat botol minuman keras di hadapannya. Malam itu bar yang mereka kunjungi memang tidak terlalu ramai. Selain karena malam belum terlalu larut, besok juga masih hari kerja. Setidaknya tak akan ada pemuda ababil yang berkelahi karena mabuk, "kakak beradik itu sama saja—menyusahkan." Shuichi mendesis sebelum menyuarakan pesanannya pada bartender.

"Setidaknya benang merah kita dan Vermouth kembali menyambung—" ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum sendu, "toh kalau aku mendapatkan petunjuk tentang mereka, aku pasti menghubungimu, Akai-san. Nyatanya kita baru menemukannya sekarang-sekarang."

Shuichi hanya angkat bahu, "Kami hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu." ucapnya dengan nada dingin seperti biasa. Sungguh bertentangan dengan kalimat yang meluncur, "waktumu tinggal setengah tahun—"

"Ya—"

"Dan kau banyak berubah—" tandas Shuichi setelah menghela nafas, "—bagaimana hubunganmu dengan gadis cengeng itu?"

"Buruk—" Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya, "dulu aku mati-matian untuk kembali ke tubuh asalku untuk bisa menemui dia. Aku bertahan dalam sosok Conan agar bisa terus memantauya. Tapi justru setelah aku kembali ke wujud asalku—semua malah tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu." pandangan Shinichi dan Shuichi bertemu, "aneh—kan?"

Shuichi menyimak.

"Entah sejak kapan aku mulai berpikir—" Shinichi mengangkat bahu, "—andai orang itu tidak ada, maka kesempatan-kesempatanku bersama Ran dalam tubuh ini juga tak akan ada." detektif muda itu menghela nafas. Ya—tanpa Haibara Ai, mustahil ia bisa menemui Ran di festival drama sekolah, di kasus desa pedalaman—dan London.

"Aku tak tahu ini nasihat atau bukan—" Shuichi kini mempermainkan pematik di tangannya, "—tapi aku sendiri bukan orang yang bisa mencintai dua wanita dalam satu waktu." getir menguar ketika pemuda bertopi rajut itu teringat akan seorang gadis.

"Aku juga. Awalnya aku tak ingin menyakiti Ran—tetapi aku sudah bersumpah untuk melindungi Haibara. Sampai akhirnya aku malah menyakiti keduanya. Terlebih—Ran." Shinichi mendengus lirih, menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri, "sepertinya jarak yang kubuat berhasil membuatku hilang dari hatinya. Aku bilang itu demi keselamatannya—tapi lama-lama aku sadar kalau itu hanya karena egoku sendiri. Mungkin Haibara benar kalau semua sudah berubah—termasuk aku."

"Apa gadis cengeng itu berubah?"

"Tak ada jalan untuk kembali—" detektif muda itu kini memalingkan wajahnya dari Shuichi, "_maybe only __the stars are all that remain the same__.__"_

Geming, lagi.

Suara yang terdengar hanya tawa liar dari bapak-bapak yang mendentingkan gelas mereka. Atau suara genit para wanita yang menghibur gaek-gaek berperut tambun di pojokan temaram. Suara musik _jazz_ mengalun lembut, mengiringi penyanyi wanita yang menyanyikan sebuah lagu berjudul _'New York, New York_'. Tak ada Jodie di antara mereka—orangnya masih sibuk menelpon Japan Airlines demi tiket pesawat menuju Zurich esok hari. Lagipula Shuichi tak ingin menyeret mantan kekasihnya yang sedang galau ke tempat semacam ini. Shinichi saja sudah cukup membuatnya merasa pening.

Sejujurnya, Shuichi tidak menyangka kalau detektif muda di sampingnya ini bisa frustasi juga. Tidak heran. Selain kegiatan sekolahnya, Shuichi tahu betul kalau Shinichi menghabiskan waktunya di markas FBI untuk mencari jejak _orang itu_. Shinichi juga selalu hadir dimana ada kasus—tak peduli kapan dan dimana. Hal ini memang memperingan kinerja inspektur Megure, namun jelas membuat tubuh Shinichi makin lama makin rapuh. Belum lagi kebiasaan baru Shinichi—_merokok_.

Umur pemuda ini boleh saja baru delapan belas, tetapi tampangnya sudah seperti dua puluh lima karena banyaknya tekanan yang ia alami.

"Aku harus pergi dan menemukan—" gumam Shinichi, "—dia."

"_Sherry_—?"

Bartender yang barusan meletakkan gelas di hadapan Shuichi mengangkat alis, "Apa itu pesanan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum tipis pada dua pemuda di hadapannya, "memang bukan urusanku—tetapi _sherry_ bisa membuatmu sempoyongan, lho."

Shinichi memutuskan untuk melihat wajah bartender tersebut.

"Kami memilikinya, sih. Baru dikirim—asli dari Spanyol. Tetapi yah, lebih mahal dari pesananmu itu, Tuan." ia menunjuk ke arah _bourbon _di tangan Shuichi, "maklum—kadar alkohol _sherry_ tinggi karena diperkuat dan harus tahan terhadap perjalanan jauh—" bartender itu terkekeh sendiri, "—cocok untuk orang yang ingin 'lari'."

"Menarik." Shinichi tertawa kecil. Angkuh, "—_give me a shoot_."

Anggukan dari sang bartender, "_In a minute_."

Shuichi tidak berkata apa-apa. Tidak melarang, tidak juga memuji. Ditegaknya minumannya sendiri, mengingat ia pun memiliki kekelaman tersembunyi bersama salah satu dari Miyano bersaudara itu. Shuichi dan Shinichi memang tak pernah secara gamblang mengatakannya, namun ketika mereka bertatapan dan membicarakan Shiho ataupun Akemi, seolah ada palung dalam diri mereka yang tak bisa tertutup. Boleh jadi mereka dikaruniai talenta berupa kejeniusan—tetapi ketika menyangkut urusan hati, ternyata mereka berbagi kesialan yang sama.

Andaikata rasa bisa memilih—siapa yang mau berurusan dengan anggota organisasi?

Shinichi tersenyum sekilas penuh pongah ketika segelas _sherry_ tiba di tangannya. Merenungkan sedikit apa kata-kata bartender barusan. Diperkuat—karena harus tahan dalam perjalanan yang jauh. Tawa miris kembali terdengar ketika Shinichi memutar-mutar gelas di tangannya, "Tak salah mereka menamaimu _sherry_—" ia mendesis perlahan sambil mencicipi isi gelas itu sedikit. Getir. Memabukkan. Wangi. Juga mematikan—sungguh menggambarkan diri_nya_, eh? Shinichi menoleh, mencuri perhatian Shuichi dengan memanggil, "Akai-san?"

"Hm?"

"Tolong beritahu pada Jodie-san, kalau aku—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_You're always away during the important times—_

_And all you do is call—_

_And there are times when you were finally here—_

_But disappear unexpectedly—_

_._

Mouri Ran sudah mengetahui semuanya.

"Bodoh—" desisnya sambil menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangan, "—bodoh, Shinichi bodoh! Aku akan merindukanmu, dasar bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh." Shinichi tersenyum pahit, "merindukanku tidak akan membunuhmu."

"Jadi kau adalah Conan—"

"Begitulah—maafkan aku yang menyembunyikan semuanya, Ran. Organisasi itu akan membunuh semua yang terlibat, dan aku tak ingin mereka membunuhmu—" Shinichi tersenyum lembut, "tetapi mereka sudah musnah—dan ayolah, hapus air matamu."

"Kau—benar-benar akan menyusulnya?" Ran benar-benar tidak percaya bagian ini.

"Ya—" Shinichi juga tak ingin menyembunyikannya lagi, "—aku harus menyusulnya."

Ran kali ini kesulitan untuk tidak mengisak, "Kalau begitu—ajak aku."

"Eh?"

"Ajak aku, Shin—sama seperti saat kau mengajakku ke Amerika—"

"Ran—aku bukan sedang berlibur—"

"Pokoknya ajak aku!"

"Tidak bisa—"

"Kau—" isakan lagi, "—mencintainya?"

"Aku—"

"Jadi arti perkataanmu di London waktu itu apa—?"

Shinichi terhenyak.

Entah berapa lama waktu berjalan ketika mereka bertatapan dalam sunyi yang diisi oleh suara isakan. Andai semua masih seperti dulu, sudah pasti Shinichi memeluk tubuh Ran dan membiarkan air mata gadis itu membasahi pakaiannya. Namun dadanya yang sekarang sudah tak bisa lagi meredam tangis. Jantungnya kini berdetak karena satu keinginan kuat untuk sebuah perjalanan yang ia sendiri tak tahu dimana akhirnya. Tidak—satu sesi romansa antara dirinya dan Ran hanya akan membuat gadis itu menyerpih menjadi remah. Karena itu Shinichi sengaja mempertahankan jarak fisik di antara mereka.

Keduanya sadar penuh, kalau tautan di antara mereka sudah melonggar dan tak akan pernah bisa terikat lagi. Isakan Ran terdengar makin menyayat ketika tatapan Shinichi menyiratkan hal itu.

"Maafkan aku, Ran—" Shincihi tidak memberikan jawaban, "—maafkan aku karena membiarkan angka nol itu tetap menjadi angka nol." pemuda itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana dan berbalik pergi. Bagaimanapun juga, Shinichi sudah terlalu yakin akan keputusannya, dan orang berharga diri setinggi dirinya sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menjilat ludah sendiri. Ada dorongan asing yang memaksanya pergi. Seseorang sudah berhasil menyalakan api hasratnya untuk melangkahkan kaki dari tanah yang ia pijak. Tak perlu ditanya siapa—dan kenapa. **3)**

_._

_Every time, every time—_

_Always, always, leaving me behind alone —_

_What do you think I am —_

_I love you, Shinichi—_

.

Gadis itu tidak mengejar. Ia tahu kalau suaranya sudah tak akan sampai ke telinga Shinichi. Ada sesuatu yang mencuri seluruh bagian dari pemuda itu dan membawanya pergi jauh. Tak lagi terjangkau. Mustahil tergapai. Shinichi sendiri mengeraskan hatinya dan tetap melangkah. Membuat jurang besar antara dirinya dan sahabat masa kecilnya tanpa menyediakan satu pun jembatan. Ia hanya berharap—Ran bisa mengerti. Tidak mengejarnya lagi. Tidak menangisi kepergiannya lagi. Dan tidak menunggunya—lagi.

"_Because __I'm a bird__ that will never learn to fly—_" ucap Shinichi, mengejek dirinya sendiri. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras lalu merogoh saku celananya. Memilih satu nama di sana dan menghubunginya. Berkata dengan suara mantap—"Jodie-san? Bagaimana, Akai-san sudah bicara denganmu? Sudah? Bagus—" Shinichi melirik ke arah belakangnya. Tersenyum perih ketika menemukan pintu itu sudah tertutup. Mungkin Ran sudah memasuki kamarnya, menelpon Sonoko dan menangis semalaman. Namun, izinkan Kudou Shinichi untuk melupakan dan berjalan menjauh.

Untuk satu kebenaran yang pasti.

"—ya. Tolong ikutsertakan aku ke Swiss."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Owari~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1) Botox, **_botolinum toxin_, alias racun yang biasa digunakan untuk meremajakan kulit secara cepat. Biasa dipakai oleh industri kecantikan dalam bentuk cairan yang disuntikkan.

**2) Wall Street** itu sebenernya film yang diputar pada tahun 2010, bercerita tentang saham. Tapi tahun berapapun setting Conan sebenarnya, anggaplah Shinichi sudah menonton film itu, hahaha.

**3) Di chapter 752**, Shinichi bilang ke Ran : As for love for being zero? Don't make me laugh. Zero is where everything start. Nothing would ever be born if we didn't depart from there. Nothing would ever be achieved.

Semua quote bercetak miring di tengah itu milik Mouri Ran.

Semua yang digarisbawahi adalah kalimat wajib yang harus dimasukkan sebagai persyaratan dari challenge 'Wanderlust'.

Anggap saja Akai masih hidup—dan ya, doi adalah pria pathetic moron yang mutusin Jodie seenaknya karena naksir Akemi.

Dan Shinichi emang pernah nembak Ran di London, tapi kalo ga ada Ai, dia pasti ga bisa melakukannya (?)—fangirl maksa nyahaha.

Adegan pencucian uang sudah diasistensi dengan seorang pekerja bank.

Semoga bermanfaat dan—_**review**_?


End file.
